I'm His Angel
by The Author Challenger Muse
Summary: Season 6, after Dean refuses to stand by him Castiel travels back in time to when Dean was still in his mother's womb and says what he couldn't say to present Dean


**I'm His Angel**

Disclaimer:

I do not own anything from Supernatural.

Summary:

Season 6, after Dean refuses to stand by him Castiel travels back in time to when Dean was still in his mother's womb and says what he couldn't say to present Dean

* * *

She's standing at the corner, waiting for the light to change when she feels someone watching. Despite the lack of hunting since marrying John she tenses and her mind speeds through options of what she could use to defend herself. Then she chastises herself. Of course there's someone staring. Since her pregnancy has become blatantly obvious people in general seem to stare at her. Well, not so much as stare as smile and offer congratulations. It's usually teenagers that stare. Like a pregnant woman is some sort of terrifying monster that will eat them whole if they aren't careful. She nearly giggles at that thought as she glances in the direction she feels the staring come from.

There. Across the street. It's a man; a man in a tan trench coat and suit.

Mary blinks and suddenly the man's right in front of her. She immediately tenses again and takes a step back.

His gaze moves from the pregnant belly to the woman's eyes.

She doesn't think she's seen anyone with that shade of blue before and despite knowing he's not human she relaxes.

The non-human's eyes are calm, gentle and yet…they hold a great pain in them as well.

It startles her slightly as he drops to his knees before her.

He slowly lifts his hand, eyes meeting the woman's again as if to inform her he means no harm. Then he places it gently on her stomach, eyes seeing through the flesh and into the baby's soul. "Dean."

She blinks in surprise because she'd just found out a couple hours ago that it was a boy and hasn't told anyone she planned on naming her child after her mother.

"Dean," he says again.

And this time she feels the baby shifts and feels something softer than a kick.

A small smile is instantly on his lips before it fades, leaving him looking forlorn again. "I hope someday you will understand that what I do, I do to protect you; to keep you safe. For as long as I am able I will be perched on your shoulder to defend both you and those dearest to you." Hesitating slightly, he added, "I never wanted to lie to you Dean. I never wanted to give you a reason to doubt me. But I also didn't want to add to the burden I already placed on you by not completely bringing back…" He trailed off with a sigh, glancing away for I moment. "You were right. Not about the deal but about us. We're broken." As he paused a look of determination came over him. "But I'll fix it. I promise you I'll make it right again." He dropped his hand as he stood up. Looking at Mary, he said. "He's going to be a healthy baby."

She frowned in confusion. "Who are you?"

The smallest of smiles formed and he recalled the night Dean asked him the same question but really meaning 'what' instead of 'who'. "I'm an angel of," he paused, glancing down at Dean again. Was he really an angel of the Lord at this point? Maybe. Maybe not. But he did know one thing. His blue eyes met Mary's and he said, "I'm his angel." Castiel disappeared, the sound of flapping wings signaling his departure.

Her father would've called her crazy if he was still alive, but she believed him, the man in the trench coat. And the knowledge that her son had an angel watching over him filled her with joy.

* * *

**Well? Comments people? Was it good? Lame? Awesome? Did it make you go Awwwww XD This was inspired by a mental image that came to me of Castiel seriously talking to Dean in the womb like it's completely normal and unborn Dean responding to his presence. Couldn't resist an adorable thought like that.**

**Coming Soon:**

Not Quite a God, Not Quite an Angel

Summary:

Sequel to "Stronger Than Billions of Corrupted Souls." Godstiel decides what to do with Heaven, weird things are happening to Dean, Sam needs someone to talk to and Amy & Barky offer Dean sex advice?


End file.
